My little Girl
by Laby Anne Boleyn
Summary: Keith has always known that Veronica not his child but kept it a secret.Until now, something happens to Veronica them he is force to tell the Kane the truth. Blood problem fixed as of 01/05/'10
1. My little girl

**Title: My little girl**

**Summary: Keith has always known that Veronica not his child but kept it a now, something happens to Veronica them he is force to tell the Kane the truth.**

**Info- Lily did not die, she in a coma and Duncan did not sleep with Veronica someone else did, but other than that everything is the same.**

**BY:Afw**

* * *

June 2. 1992 –

" Mr. and Mrs. Mars." A doctor says.

The couple stands up. " Is she ok." Lianne asks.

" The surgery went fine her appendix had bust but we got it all out. You can go and see her if you want." The doctor says with a smile. Lianne follow a nurse to go see her daughter.

A nurse come up to the doctor and hands him a file. " What that." Keith asks.

" Your daughter file I just have to make sure it's all in order." The doctor says.

" Can I see it?' Keith asks.

" It your daughter file I don't see why not." The doctor said handing over the file.

Keith opens the file and starts to read where the doctor list Veronica symptom:

A fever of 101

Stomach pains

He reads where the doctor only notes where he says he thinks it's her appendix. He slowly read down until he sees something Veronica blood type.

O- the file shows.

"How can that be?" he says to himself. "I'm AB and Leeann A."And stop too think.

" We could have a, A baby, a B or AB, but not an O- baby it just impossible.

" Here." Keith hands the file back to the doctor. " I'm going to see my daughter now" he says to the doctor and walks to his daughter room. " How she doing." He asks his wife.

"Is still sleeping." Keith pulls a chair up to his daughter bed. _Veronica has green eyes_ the thought cross his mind while watch his daughter sleep. _Lianne has blue eyes, I have brown eyes but Veronica has green… and so does Jake Kane. _Keith grabs Veronica hands._ I'm not Veronica father… but no one has to know that…

* * *

_

Keith Mars walks into his office to see his 16 years old daughter reading the newspaper. "Reading on the job, I heard you could get fired for that."

Veronica put down the newspaper. "Na I'm living with the boss."

" So what in the news today." He asks as he makes coffee.

"Well the hospital is low on blood most A+ and O- but other than that the world is look good." She says as she grabs her bag. "Well dad I have to go. I have a date with a cheating husband." She says kissing him on the cheeks

" Bring Backup." He says as he adds sugar to his coffee.

" Always do." Leaving him alone in his office.

Veronica had been waiting for the money shot for a while now. " Oh come on they have to come up for air sometime." Veronica says out loud. A few seconds later motel door opens. " Just what I was looking for." She said as she takes pictures of the couple kissing. Veronica starts her car just as her phone rings.

" Yeah dad I'm on my way home…. Ok see you then." She hung up the phone and pulls out on to the busy intersection. She half way throw the turn when she sees the car but they're nothing she can do. The car hits her and her life goes dark.

* * *

Ok I know the frist chapter suck but still tell me what you think? GOOD/BAD? **Revised the first chapter blood problom as of 01/05/'10. I'm almost 100 percent sure I'm right on this, I'm spent an hour trying to figure it out. Also, I will repeat this again in future chapter, I'm not really going into postive and negative blood type, all that important is that your know Veronica is O-. Everyone else's postive and negative type dosen't matter. **


	2. the call

**I like to thanks everyone for they review.-**

**Mrs.Scoot323- I'm glad you like the idea**

**Xosummerxo-thanks**

**Dybdahl- voodoo uh… like the way you think.**

**IcyAngel23- You Rock!!!**

* * *

" 16 year old kid hit and run." A paramedic said getting out of the ambulance . " Head and neck injury. " the paramedic said lifting the gurney out of the ambiance. " Half way into the ride she went in cardiac arrest." The paramedic said. " It tuck as three mintues too get her back**." **

**"** Name." the doctor asks

**"** Veronica Mars, that what it says on her license**."**

"Listen, give the girl license to the nurse at the nurse station." The doctor said wheeling the dieing girl into the hospital.

Ring, ring, ring…

"Hello." Said a tried Keith.

"Do you have a daughter named Veronica Mars?" the nursed asked.

" Yes, I do." Keith said worried.

" Mr. Mars I'm sorry they're been an accident." The nurse calmly told him.

" What do you mean? What kind of accident." He said he almost yelled out in worry.

"A car accident. Now if you just listen…" The nurse never finishes her sentence.

" What the hospital?" Keith asks nervously.

"Neptune hospital." And Keith hanged up the phone.

Keith broke every speed limit and rule on the road to get to the hospital. He turned into the exile to the hospital once he got there he didn't bother parking his car.

" Hello I'm Veronica Mars's father." He said to the nurse that was on the Phone. She pointed one finger at him to say that she was busy but Keith thought his daughter was a little bit more importance than a phone call.

BANG!!! Keith throws his hand down on the nurse station desk. The nurse puts down the phone she id holding. " Yes sir." She says.

" I'm am like I said before Veronica Mars Father. Can you tell how is she?" Keith says and you can still hear the anger in his voice. The nurse wheels her chair over to the files and looks up Veronica name. " Here it is." The nurse says out loud. She read it for a minute she it says intensive care and surgery; she shuts the folder. " I'm sorry sir but you'll have to wait for the doctor in the waiting room." The nurse says sitting back in her chair.

" But that her folder can't yo…" He stops himself. " Listen misses." He reads the nametag. "Jean, that my only daughter in there…Please." You can see the tears in his eyes.

The nurse looks up at Keith you can tell that she feels sorry for him. " All I can tell you is that she in surgery. Now please Mr. Mars go wait in the waiting, it's your second door on your left." Keith walks away know he won't get any more information on his daughter.

Three hours later…

Keith Mars was worried no he was beyond worried he was scared to death. For the last three hours he was thinking about birthday and ever first's she ever had. He can remember it like it was yesterday when she learned how to tie her shoes.

_Keith was making pancakes for his daughter when his daughter came into the kitchen._

_Keith was flipping a pancake when his daughters asked. " Daddy where do babies come from?" Keith drops the pancake._

_The little girl looks down at the floor. "I'm not eating that." _

_Keith picks up Veronica and places her on the counter forgetting about the pancakes. " You want to know where babies come huh." He says taking a deep breathe. _

" _Yup!" the little blonde hair girl said._

"_Well when a man and a women… uh no… how about when a." Keith looks down at the floor trying to think of away to tell his 4-year old about sex, when he sees Veronica shoe's is untie. _

_Keith looked up at his little girl. "Veronica, honey do you want daddy to teach you how too tie your shoes." _

_The little girl face lights up. " Sure daddy." _

" _Alright lets me see your foot." Keith shows her how to tie the shoe. "Do you want me to show you again?" Veronica looks at her father for a minute. "No I got it." The 4-year old said. "Are you sure?" Keith asks "yup." Veronica said playing with the laces. " See all done." Veronica held her foot out to her father to show him a newly tied shoe._

" _That my girl." He said throwing her in the air. He puts Veronica down and goes back to breakfast. "But daddy you never answer my question." The little girl said tapping her foot. Keith turns to his daughter. "Honey only mommy can answer that question." And the little girl ran off yelling mommy._

"This there a Mr. Mars in here." A man looking about 30ish wearing green scrubs said.

" I'm Mr. Mars." Keith said standing up hoping for good news.

" I'm Dr. Henry and I'm Veronica doctor." He said to the tried looking man in front of him

" How is she, can I see her." He said real fasted.

" You can see her but I just want to warn you Veronica doesn't look to good. She broke her leg, wrist, three rids also two other rids are bruised and lots of bruising on her face. We are also monitoring her heart for the next 24 hours. I think that should heal up all nicely but there a clot in her leg that I'm worried about. You see you daughter A+, if she bleed out were to bleed out we have no blood to give her and with no blood she'll die." The doctor told him.

" What about hospitals." Keith wonder.

" It's a state wide short, we're trying to get some from Seattle but that still could take days. Mr. Mars I was just wonder." Keith finish is sentence

" If I had the same type of blood as Veronica… I only wish I did. Can I see her now." He asks.

" It right there." The doctor said pointing to the door.

" Thank you." And he went into Veronica room.

* * *

**There is a great change that I will have chater 3 up by saturday B/C I have to spented my saturday in detention which is 6 hours long, Oh no don't think I did anything wrong this is what my school does when you miss too many days or late for too many classes, and the teacher wonder why no one wants to come...ha ha ha. Hoep everbody has a great and safe week/end. All be at school crying...lol**

**Ok Please tell me what you think? GOOD/BAD?**


	3. The Kane's

Thanks to everyone who review and I knowI said I have this posted on saturday but I had a few problems. And hazeygirl thanks for telling what I did wrong and if you keep reading you'll see how I fix it. Lastly I like to thank IcyAngel23 for being my Beta. Just remember the faster you review the faster I posted.

* * *

As Logan and Duncan got out of the car they could hear Dick talking. "

I can't believe it. Ha, no more Veronica Mars!" He says to his friend.

" What can't you believe and what does it have to do with Veronica?" Duncan said as he walked up to Dick.

" You didn't hear." He said almost in shock.

"Hear what?" this time it was Logan.

"On Saturday Veronica got into a accident, I heard it was real bad." The kid next to Dick said.

" How bad?" Duncan said after a few minutes.

" I don't know. My dad works at the hospital and the last he heard, she was still unconscious." The kid said.

" Karma baby, karma." Dick says. " I say we have a party, you know to celebrate!"

Logan felt his anger rise, he didn't know why. He hated Veronica right? But to hear Dick talk about her like that and to know that she is lying in a hospital bed somewhere made him angry. He was about to say something to Dick when Duncan came right out and punch him.

" Don't you ever call her a bitch again!" Duncan said pointing at the ground where Dick was lying.

"Dude I didn't know you like her that much." Dick said getting off the ground.

There was no answer from Duncan; he was heading back to Logan's car.

" Duncan wait!" Logan yelled, " What the hell was that about." Logan said as he reached his car.

" I need your car." Was the only thing Duncan said

" What!" he said confused. " My car why?'

" I have to go see her." He said to Logan

" What even after everything she's done?" Logan wasn't too sure why Duncan wanted to see Veronica but he was going to find out anyway. He too wanted to make sure she was ok.

"You just don't understand, you just don't" Duncan said with his eyes on the ground the whole time. " So can I have the keys?"

" No." he said. " But I'll take you. I rather be in a hospital than taking my biology test anyways."

" Thanks." Duncan said as he got in the car.

The whole car ride was silent until Logan parked the car. Duncan went to get out but Logan grabbed his arm. " There's something you not telling me isn't there?"

" Are you sure you want to know?" Duncan said while still sitting in the car.

Logan shook his head yes. "Ok but don't say I didn't warn you." Duncan said a playful manner.

" Do you remember when Veronica and I broke up?" He said taking on a serious tone.

" Yeah, you said that it was wrong!" using his finger to show the quotation marks. " I never got what you meant by that."

"You're about to." Duncan said and took a long breath. " I got home early the day before I broke up with Veronica. I was about to walk up stairs when I heard my mother fighting with my dad. I started to walk closer to hear what they were talking about. I heard my mom yell and said it was wrong for me and Veronica to be dating." He stopped there.

" Wrong why?" Logan asked.

"Because she's my sister!" Duncan said in a crack voice.

" She's your what?" Logan felt confused.

" Its turns out that Lianne and my dad had an affair." He said staring out the window.

" Does she know?" Logan asked.

" God no and she not going to find out! Logan think about it,she lost all her friends because she stood by her father. Do you want to be the person who tell her that she' not her father's daughter? Even before Lily. I couldn't ruin her life like that. Could you?"

Logan runs his fingers thru his short hair. " No!" he knew he could do a lot of evil things to Veronica but he could never hurt her like that. " So how are you going to see her, you need a pass don't you?"

" That's the easy part." He says as he open his door. " I'll tell the nurse that I want to see Lily. Just to be true to my word I'll go and see Lily after I see Veronica." Duncan said as he walked into the hospital.

"Good to know have a plan." Logan said as he followed Duncan.

In Veronica's room…

For the last 25 hours Keith had been watching his daughter sleep. She looks so small and innocence just lying there, her hand wrapped around his. He had been thinking about what the doctor said." _We have no blood to give her and with no blood she'll die_." Those words kept repeating in his mind. Keith lets go of Veronica's hand. He stands up and kisses Veronica on her forehead. "I'm sorry." He said and leaves the room allowing Veronica to sleep off the drugs, the doctors gave her.

28 minutes later Keith was on the 09er side of town and was parked outside the Kane Mansion. " It's for Veronica." He says to himself and gets of his car.

Keith goes up and rings the bell, a few seconds later an older lady answers the door. "Kane residence." The maid says. "I would like to speak to Jake Kane please." Keith told her. " Who may I say is here?" the maid asked. "Tell him an old friend." He said. "Wait right here and I'll let him know you're here" And she walks off to find Jake.

The next person to answer the door was Jake Kane himself." You're the old friend?" he questioned him. "I never said I was your friend." He said to him. "So what are you doing here? Don't you have a daughter in the hospital?" He says. " Jake," he stops him. "Mr. Kane." He informs him. Keith smiles. " Mr. Kane I think we need to take this matter inside." Jake looks at Keith and he can tell that whatever he has to say is serious. " Ok come in." he opens the door so Keith can walk threw. "Do you want something to drink? Scotch, Jack maybe?" He says to Keith. " A scotch would be fine." He knew he was going to need it. " So what did you want to talk to me about?" Jake says as he hands Keith his drink. " Your affair with my wife." Keith said and you can hear Jake choke on his drink. " MY WHAT!!" He yells. " You're affair with my wife." Keith simple repeats. " I've never had an affair with your wife and I would like you out of my house!" Jake points to the door. "Jake I'm a P.I. and before that I was the sheriff. I'm not stupid." He says still sitting in his seat. " So your came over here to yell at mw about an affair while your daughter in the hospital!." Jake said as he moved out of his seat to get other drink. Keith looks down at his drink, shakes it a little and then drinks it all. " I came here to asks about your blood type."

"What! Why?" Jake asks confused.

" Because biologically Veronica is not my daughter." Jake drops his drink.

" What are you trying to say here Keith?' Jake asked as he reached for another drink.

" You know exactly what I'm saying here Jake!" He says almost in an angry voice.

" She could have sleep with more than just me Keith." He said trying to find a reasonable answer for this.

" We both know she didn't." He says calmly.

Jake rubs his face. " She needs blood I'm guessing?"

"Yeah." Keith says softly.

" What type is she?' Jake says as her get his third drink.

" O negative."

" Same as Lily and me." Jake looks at Keith and can see how hard to was for him to come here. To admit that his little girl was not his after all but the billionaire's that his wife had an affair with."

" The blood will be there tonight."

" You've been drinking!" He said as he stands up.

"I have some blood stored away just in case Lily needed it." He said finish his fifth drink.

" Uh... thank you but I have to go back Veronica should be waking up soon!." And with that he leaves the Kane mansion and that nightmare.

Jake turns around to leave the living room when he hears Celeste voice. " Your going to call the lawyer right!" She said serious tone.

" What! Why?' he stammer.

" She's your daughter Jake." She tells him " You have rights."

" I didn't raise her Celeste, she don't know me!" He raises his voice.

" Jake honestly, why do you think she's in that hospital. Keith has her doing all that P.I .stuff that's why. Do you honestly want your daughter to be raise

by a man like that?" Celeste tells her husband.

" NO but…" his sentence is stop by talking

" Keith sends her out there too take picture of cheating men and one day one of those man are going to find out what she's doing. she's going to get hurt or even killed." She picks up the phone and holds it out to him. " Call our lawyer, protect her." Jake takes the phone and starts to dial numbers.

As Celeste walks out the room you can see her smiling not a smile of happy but a smile of revenge. She just single handily ruined the Mars family.


	4. Veronica wakes up

**I like to thank everyone who review. I like to thank the snow that we got on sunday too B/C without I wound have never got this chapter up and I also I like thank my beta IcyAngel23 who is the coolest. Now R&R.**

* * *

Duncan and Logan enter Lily's room; you can hear the constant beeping. "11 months 15hours 10 minutes and 38 seconds." Duncan says.

"What's that?" Logan asks his best friend.

"That's how long she been lying in that bed." Duncan says walking over to Lily's bed. "That's how long my parents have been keeping her alive."

"Lily would have hated this. Suck in a hospital bed, girl would've gone crazy!" Logan said still standing close to the door.

"What do you mean; would've gone crazy?" Duncan looked up at his friend.

Logan laughed. "Alright well crazier."

"This is not Lily!" Duncan said taking a more serious tone. "It's just her body, an illusion of what she once was."

"Maybe she'll come back again." Logan said, you can still here the hope in his voice.

"Maybe." Duncan said as he held this sister hand.

After 20 minutes of wandering the halls of the hospital, Duncan and Logan made there way into Veronica's room. Both of the boys standing at the edge of the door, Logan turns to Duncan. "We came all this way and you're not going into the room." Logan said. Duncan turned his head towards his friend. "I don't see you going in there either." Logan hits Duncan on the back. "She's not my sister!"

"But she's your friend." Duncan said leaving Logan's side.

"Yeah… maybe." Logan whispers, his words dripping with hope. "So what's the damage?"

"She's not a car Logan." He picks up the chart. "She has two more broken ribs, a broken leg, wrist and three bruised ribs." Logan snatches the chart from Duncan.

"Uh… let's see." He flips a few pages. "Her medical history." He flops down on a chair with an evil smile on his face.

"You're looking for dirt on her through her medical history!" Duncan said shorting Logan a dirt look.

"Don't worry man, the only thing I found out is that she's allergic to mango." Logan looked up from the chart and for the first time since he entered the room, he looked at Veronica. His eyes fall on every bruise, cut, broken bone and anger rises inside him._ Whoever did this to her is going to pay._ He dosen't know why he feels this way; just that it's the truth.

"Boys." Both Logan and Duncan quickly turn their heads to the familiar voice.

"Mr. Mars." The boys both said together. "Sorry we were just leaving." Ever since he had found out the Veronica not his daughter Duncan feared Keith. Before Keith had a chance to a say a thing, the boys were out the door.

"It's just you and me again." He said seating down on a chair next to his daughter bed.

Keith felt someone tap him on the shoulder. "Mr. Mars." An older man dress in a white coat said to him.

Keith sat up. "Is something wrong with Veronica?" He said worriedly.

"Oh no she's fine." The old man said in a clam tone. "I'm Dr. William and I'm here to talk about Dr. Henry's diagnosis."

"Did he miss diagnose Veronica?" he was worried that his daughter was dying from internal bleeding that the doctor missed.

"Dr. Henry has just been let off are staff for his carelessness." Dr. William's told Keith

"What do you mean?" He said really worried now.

"He told you that your daughter had a clot. Well I am here to inform you that your daughter doesn't have a clot and can be released in a few days."

"So she doesn't need any blood!"

"No she was lucky." The doctor said.

"Yeah…. lucky." He said. _Oh god I told him for no reason. _Panic set in.

"Your daughter should be waking up soon." The doctor said. "And again the hospital is sorry for the mistake."

Keith just nodded and went back into his daughter room.

Veronica woke up to see her dad in the chair next to her. "Dad." she said rasped, her throat was dry. He didn't wake up only stir in his seat. "Dad." she louder and raspier; she really wanted some water. This time Keith woke up.

"Veronica." He said in a sleepy voice.

"Water." She mummered.

Keith grabbed a cup on the table next to him, filled it with water then helping Veronica drink the water. "Better?" Veronica nodded yes.

"Dad what happened?" She was confused as to why she was the hospital. Last thing she remembers was spying on a cheating man.

"Honey, you were in accident. Don't you remember?" Keith said you could see the concern in his eyes. For a few minutes she didn't said anything, Keith was worried that she was in shock until she spoke up.

"My car is it ok?"

He laughed. He looked at his daughter all worried about a car. "I'm sorry honey the car's gone."

She looks up at her father all sad eyed. "There be a funeral, it will be lovely; white and red rose everywhere."

"All the other cars will be jealous." He said keeping up with his daughter act.

"How long have I been asleep? Weeks, months, years?" She says playfully.

"Two and a half days." He said as he grabs a cup of water.

"Darn, no record." She laughs but stops because it hurts too much. "Mental note don't laugh."

"Alright my leg and arm are broken but what else?" she asks her father.

"Well the good news is the arm isn't broken, your wrist is though. Other than that you have a couple of broken and bruised ribs, accompanied by a couple of cuts here and there." He says.

"So how long am I going to be here?" She asks him hoping it's only a few days not weeks.

"Sorry honey,' Veronica heart dropped. "You're in here for four to five days."

Someone knocking at the door interrupted what she was about to say.

"I'm looking for a Keith Mars?" A man about 40ish said he was wearing a very expense suit.

"That's me." Keith spoke up.

"Please sign this." He gives Keith a piece of paper to sign. Keith reads and signs the paper.

"Why am I getting a legal document?" Keith asks the man.

"Can't say." The man hand Keith the document and leaves. Keith opens the letter.

_Jake Kane is suing Keith Mars for custody of one Veronica Mars. As of Tuesday Keith Mars will only have limited custody of said child. _Keith didn't bother reading anymore.

"Dad what is it?"

Keith looked up for the document. "Honey we need to talk."


	5. Fathers and Daughters

So guys is sorry its short,all try and make the next chapter twic as long.

I like to thank everyone that review

I also I to thank My beta **IcyAngel23.  
**

* * *

" Bout what?" Veronica looked directly at her father.

Keith stopped Veronica. "Veronica your mother had a lot of secrets as you well know." He paused. "One of them was... Jake Kane."

"She had an affair with him." Veronica said sitting up in her bed.

Keith was not shock that Veronica knew. He probably would have been more shocked if she didn't. " Yeah, she did." He said almost in a whisper.

"Dad why are you telling me this? It's between you and mom." She asked.

"Veronica..." He says so sadly.

Veronica knew what her father was going to say; in the back of her mind there was always that question. That questioned she never wanted answered. " Don't." she whispers. _Pleases don't. _She thought.

"We both know that she had an affair with Jake and that there is a chance you aren't my daughter." Keith could see his daughter doing her best not to cry.

"You're not my father are you?" the words hurt as they came out of Veronica mouth.

"No. I'm not your biologically father." I pained him it say it

Veronica opened her mouth to say something meaningful but all that came out was "Dad." She tried to stay strong for him but she couldn't take it anymore. She broke down with tears streaming down her face.

Keith careful wrapped Veronica in a hug; holding her while she cried.

After a few minutes Veronica looked up at her father. "You're my father no matter what."

"And you're my daughter no matter what." He said sternly.

Veronica looks down at her father hand. "What's the letter say?"

"Its nothing!" he states putting the letter into his pocket

"Uh huh, that's why when you read it you went all pale! Let me see the letter… please."

Keith looks at her for a minute, then reaches into his coat pocket and hands her the letter.


	6. cliff

Ok, Guys I'm so sorry that it took a month to update but I had school, test and then I got sick and alot of other issues that I know you don't care too hear about... so on with the story.

Oh, and thanks to everyone that reviewed...

and this chapther is has no beta so all the mistake are mine... now on with the story.

* * *

Veronica eyes went back and forward as she read the paper. " So, what are we going to do!" and then Veronica demeanor changed and for the worst. "Dad, I can't go live with them, you understand me dad! I can't, I just can't!" Veronica tears run down her face, as she screamed at her father.

Keith grabs Veronica face and wipes a tear away. "Sweetheart don't worry all I want you to do is sleep. You had a long day." Veronica listen to her father and closed her eyes, it didn't take her long to fall asleep, mostly because of the meds then were giving her.

Keith waited until he knew his daughter was asleep; grab the letter from his sleeping daughter hand and left the hospital room.

" Cliff." Keith yelled.

"In here." Cliff yelled back.

Keith walks into the room and slams the letter down on Cliff desk. " WHAT is this?" Keith yelled. Cliff looked up at Keith likes he crazy. " UM… A letter."

" I know it a letter." Keith said. " I need too know what I can do about it."

Cliff reads the letter and when he's finish he clear his throat. " Well, since you're on the birth certifs. and there no DNA proof so…." Cliff looked up to see Keith looking down.

" Uh, there is DNA proof." He stated.

" OH." Cliff looked at a few of his papers. "Keith, I'm sorry but there really nothing I can't do."

Keith didn't say a think and just turn and left the office. " Keith were are you going? Keith!" Cliff yelled at him.

" To see Jake Kane."


	7. Chapter 7

_Dear readers,_

_I am not the CW… I am going to finish this. At the moment I am having reader block and can't seen to finish but as soon as I'm done, you'll have. Hopefully that will be soon._

_I'm sorry this is not a chapter._

_Sincerely… Afw._

_P.S. I will remove this when I add a chapter. _


	8. Looking over notes

This Fic " My Little Girl" is officially under construction. This means me, the author, is going to go back and look over this story. I.E. The blood fiasco, I had a lot of comments about that. And I think there right, it was laziness on my part for one and secondly I should have checked my facts before posting it in a story!

LAB...


End file.
